Peroth (City)
Berokha (Thekhan; Peroth- Dodepi; Perotha- Atlan) is a major city on the northern Perocadh peninsula in the modern nation of Thekha. It is the third largest city in the country and the seat of the Berokha Province, which shares the same name. It has one of the longest and most significant histories of any extant city, going back over 8000 years. Geography Berokha is located on the northern coast of Kakhor, just south of the Doaran equator. While the terrain around the city is mostly hilly grassland savanna, the great Suise Jungles rise nearby to the west. The city sits between and atop two hills which rise from a small coastal inlet with smooth, sandy beaches and very few rocks or obstacles for sailors. The Berethi (Perotis) River The oldest part of the city was at the base of the Eastern Hill, and grew steadily throughout the Classical Era. By the Thekhan Migration, the city covered the entire slope and top of the Eastern Hill and stretched to the base of the Western Hill- All of the city on the Western Hill is from about the Fourth Imperial Age and later. History Origins Peroth (as it was originally known) is undeniably ancient. The terms Peroatlan, Perocadh, and Perotis all come from Peroth, supposedly named after the legendary Peroatlan ancestor, Pero. The Omabeximan states that Pero arrived and planted a crop of barley at the site of Peroth "3000 years before the Priests of Omaross began their worship on Vulc". The Temple of Omaross on Vulc was in place by -3550, so Peroatlan sources would tell us that Pero settled the region around -6500. While evidence of human habitation exists around that time at Berokha, there are no signs that a major community or town existed until approximately -5200, when a set of mud-brick structures and farming tools are found near the Eastern Hill. Roya-Peromi (Pero's House) as it has been called by archaeologists became a bustling town of farmers and fishermen which could be the birthplace of Peroatlan civilization. The population was likely between 1200-2000 people and a variety of fish, shellfish, livestock and grains are found, showing a complex diet and food system which help the community together. Artifacts and tools show derivatives from the proposed Proto-Equitorial culture, who are thought to have also fathered the Dhecadhach civilization, which at this time was already in full swing far to the west. Peroth the City-State By -4500 evidence of a larger settlement appears in place of Roya-Peromi. An early earthen rampart was built up from the river to the steepest part of the Eastern Hill, showing a much larger population-base within the walls than before. Evidence of trade and boats were visible at this point, correlating to the mid-4th millennium explosion of Peroatlan traders and colonists. What little cultural evidence remains in art depict some of the first recorded armed conflicts with massed warriors- presumably Siwesin or other Equatorial cultures raiding from the jungles to the west. Peroatlans cite one legendary king from this period, known as Madeshud (or the reconstructed *Moateshut); if real, the oldest known person with this popular royal name. In -3800, Peroth had one of the worlds first city walls made of stone, twelve feet tall and ten feet thick it replaced the earlier earthen rampart and was reinforced with 20 foot wooden towers about every hundred yards. Since we have established city states across the Peroatlan sphere by this time, evidence of the extensive trade to this city is striking. Goods from the Naklab peninsula to the Gilmekh coast are found, as well as volcanic rock presumably from Vulc, a holy site of Sanomateke. It is estimated that about 75,000 people lived within the city around this time, ranking it among the largest cities in the world. Pre-writing, used mostly for trade ledgers appears on scraps of hardwood and bone, not yet united in script with the more southern city states speaking Dodepi.